


Changes

by Pugrii_writes_2453



Series: The universes dealt cards mean nothing to me [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Leaving Home, Running Away, alternative universe, leaving to god damn space what the fuck Dick you dramatic theater kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugrii_writes_2453/pseuds/Pugrii_writes_2453
Summary: A robin dies.A number is born.
Series: The universes dealt cards mean nothing to me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134584
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This literally gripped me last night at 2 am.
> 
> i have no control over myself
> 
> please excuse the errors
> 
> also i listened to changes by hayd on repeat while writing i reccomend it!

Snow crunched under his boots. It was cold. Why was it so cold again? He had left, that was right. He had left and he wouldn´t come back. The city was awfully quiet at this time of night. The city never slept. He was sick of this. He was sick of pretending he was alright and not affected by what was happening. It didn´t make sense, that everyone expected him to be so damn perfect. To be hero they want, the son they want, the friend that they want. He was none of those things. He knew that. He had always known it. He would never be what they wanted him to be. Finally...

Finally he had had enough. 

The last Grayson had spread his wings and flown one last time, lifted up by his family.

Then he had plummeded to the earth, shattering upon impact. 

Only he hadn´t realized that the fall had taken him so long. Over the years he had changed, changed so much. He had begged them to forgive his changes, that despite everything he was still the same. Who even was he? He had no name. He had no home. He had no one. He would start new. Now he could. Maybe the coldness in him would finally stop to burn so much and he could actually live, actually breathe. Wouldn´t it be nice to be free? Yes, he had decided and packed his things. He had only taken an old family photo, from his real family, who had always let him be free, some food, water and medical suplies. 

The zeta-tube announced a name. Robin. No, that wasn´t him anymore. He had no name. That name meant nothing anymore. They had tainted it. They had made him taint it. His mothers little Robin was no longer. He had taken that name from his and give it to someone else. He had no right to do that. Then again when had he ever asked for his opinion in anything. Quietly he walked through the halls to the hangar. It was quiet. No wonder it was the middle of the night. He thought back to when the team had first started out. The happy beginning, when he had been over eager to prove himself to them, to show his worth. They then had only looked at him as the child, no matter how hard he tried. And he had tried. It didn´t matter in the end. He was so used to being used he had forgotten what it felt like to be wanted. Now he would take his life into his own hands. 

The door slid open with a quiet hiss. How many times had he tried to tell them that he wasn´t okay? That he needed help? No one had cared. All he wanted was to talk and no one cared. The only person he had left a letter for was Alfred. He had been like a gandfather to him. To stay just for him he couldn´t do. His grandad would understand. He had give him the last push anyway. He knew and that was all he needed to move on. The bright red ship sat there in the dark and alone. It hummed to him. It called him. It wanted to carry him away into the stars and let the boy with such great sadness escape if it´s owner didn´t seem to pick up on it. So followed the ships call and moved forward. With every step he took closer the ship shifted more and more. He put his hand gently on its surface. The blue and silver starstrider had shrunken slighty and turned much more aerodynamic.

The ship welcomed him inside. Gently warm air hit his face and ruffled his hair. The ship told him that it was happy. It told him it would take him away and show him places he had never seen. It would keep him safe. He believed it. He dropped his meager belongings. The interior looked vastly different. From where he stood in the storage he could see through an open door to the control panel, the glowing steering wheel and the big leather seat. There were two more doors across the storage from the control room. He walked over it it in awe, one was a small bathroom with a small medical area. The other door led to a small room with a bed and a drawer. That was a bio-ship to you. He had been told that it changed for the owner. He was the owner now, wasn´t he?

On the bed laid clothes. On the drawer laid a new one strapped backpack. A lighter next to it. Without much thought he stripped himself of his clothes, that he had hated to put on anyways. In this shirt him and a person, that was once very dear to him, had broken into a walmart to steal waterguns. It felt almost ceremonical when he put on the black elastic underarmour. The soft cotton shirt, green and beige checkered and so warm and soft, was pulled on as well. The hood covering his messy hair. The armour was impressive but he would hardly need it at the moment. He bent down and looked at the chestpiece, it fit so well it must have been made for him and only him, with the small designs running all across. In the middle was a blue circle set into the metal. The shoulder, shin, thigh and hip protectors where all able to be strapped to him with a leathery material. The boots were lined with fur and with those soles he could easily crush something with his foot. The best was however the helmet. The lowerpart of the face had an inbuilt airfilter and only from the look of it he could tell the lenses were more than just protecting for his eyes. The blue tint to the lenses on the else black metal made it seem as if the eyes were glowing. As if they were alive. 

He put the helmet on. 

He felt alive. 

He smiled. 

"Thank you", he told the ship and stroked the floor gently. It hummed happily in reply. It seems as though he wasn´t the only one unhappy with their situation. The echo of his new boots sounded right as he strode into the storage. The clothes and the backpack were thrown into a pile. The liter clicked. The first inkling of doubt crept into hid mind. Should he really do this? Did he really want to be name-, home- and familyless? It only lasted for a second as his ship wirred to life and the lights shone just a little brighter for a second. The control board lit up in all kinds of different colours, teh buttons and levers and dials fully put into view. Through the windshield he could see how the hangar doors opened. 

The most beautiful night sky opened up to him. The stars shone bright in the dark endlessness that was space. It was a clear night and he could see so far, yet not far enough. The constellations were beautiful. He could see the big dipper. The stars. They were calling to him. They were signing to him the most beautiful lullabies and tales of adventures and freedom. They asked him ´what´s keeping you down there?ˋ ´Nothingˋ, he replied. The liter clicked. The flames shot up and ate everything reminding him of his old life. Nothing was left. Only the picture on his drawer could indentify him. It couldn´t anymore. 

Richard John Grayson was dead, afterall. 

As he sat down in his seat things felt right. instinctivly he knew how to show his ship what he wanted them to do. It felt as if they had always been together, that nothing in this universe could tear them apart anymore. 

"Say would you like a name?", he asked, playing with the strings of his hood. 

´yesˋ, they replied, humming while starting to hover above the ground. 

"How do you like starstrider?", he suggested.

´I like it very much, my little Nullˋ, Starstride replied, getting their engines ready to take off on Nonames command.

"Take me away, Starstrider. Lead me into a new life", he requested. 

So they did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to hear more from this do tell me! I really liked writing it, so if you are interested in space pirate wing tell me!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Have a lovely day and stay safe!


End file.
